<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Which Bra is Endlessly Spoiled by Family and Friends by brightredpiranha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023031">In Which Bra is Endlessly Spoiled by Family and Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightredpiranha/pseuds/brightredpiranha'>brightredpiranha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightredpiranha/pseuds/brightredpiranha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bra's birthday is tomorrow afternoon. Trunks' time management skills could be improved upon, but when you're as great as he is (with a handsome husband to give you a steady supply of food), there are no consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Which Bra is Endlessly Spoiled by Family and Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for TruTen Week 2020. Prompts for day 1: Sunday afternoon, domestic, and safety. I used the first two. </p><p>I plan to do two more for this week, but I'm a slow writer so we'll just see what happens. </p><p>First (published) fic, so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>You have plenty of time.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what Trunks told himself a month ago when he settled on designing and building his baby sister a little motorized car for her 6th birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was tomorrow afternoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, saiyan genetics were insane and he could function without sleep for about 4 days. Saved him a lot in high school and, currently, college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it would save him now. He checked his watch. 4 pm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Plenty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of time. Trunks, having successfully snuck into his old house, began to capsule everything in his mother’s second lab that he might need and then some. No time to be enveloped in a conversation with his mother or grandparents and </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> no time for his father to decide he needed to train. Ten minutes later and he was speeding off to the junkyard. His mother wouldn’t mind if he replaced what he took later. Trunks sorted through the yard quickly, capsuling everything he couldn’t find at his mother’s lab and leaving a generous amount of money for the owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed at his and Goten’s house at 4:30. He excels at time management when he has none. He kicked off his shoes, threw his backpack onto their couch, and poked his head into the kitchen. No plate laid out for him. Damn. He wandered around the house looking for Goten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found him by their backyard patio, petting some random mountain goat that he probably named something dumb again. Dinner was clearly roasting in the massive cooking pit Goten had built when they first got their house, something he had come to greatly enjoy. He had been hesitant when Goten wanted to live out in nature, and they had compromised with placing their home on a mountainside only 105 km north of West City. Mountain for Goten, (relative) proximity to Civilization for Trunks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten noticed him and waved. He was wearing a (very nicely filled out) red checkered shirt, slightly dirty dark jeans (also nicely filled out), and a pair of brown leather boots. His hair was tied back in a tiny ponytail. Not for the first time, and definitely not the last, he was struck with how handsome his husband was. He walked over to him and was gifted a quick hello kiss, but that would not do, not when Goten looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gripped his shoulders and pulled him into a slow open-mouthed kiss, Goten’s arms wrapping securely around his waist. He pulled away when Goten started to groan and instead pressed their foreheads together. Looked deep into his wide dark eyes and admitted the truth of the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d get on my knees for you right here and now if I wasn’t on a time crunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you do this to me,” he immediately whined. “You’re such a tease.” Trunks laughed and placed a chaste kiss to his pout. He wiggled out of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” he winked. Goten sighed, the pink fading from his face slowly, but didn’t disagree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t do such inappropriate acts in front of a kid anyway.” He pointed with his thumb back to the goat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t pun at me,” he sneered. His husband was annoyingly disrespectful sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve named him Horse.” Trunks snorted, taking the plate of sandwiches Goten gave him, seemingly out of nowhere. Kissed his cheek in thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems a bit small to be Horse. How about Pony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna grow, Trunks, he’s a kid!” Trunks rolled his eyes pointedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He took a bite of the first sandwich and sighed happily. It was gone within the next second. “I’m gonna be in the garage making my sister’s birthday present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goten gave an affirming noise as he left. He devoured the rest of the sandwiches so quickly, he stopped briefly to set it in the dishwasher before he went to the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He uncapsuled all the materials he gathered and set to work. The quickest part was the mechanical portion of it, and he knocked out a very basic car frame, motor, suspension system, electric battery, etc. easily. The exact design was the most difficult part. It should be cool. Or should it be cute? He spent an hour agonizing over what color it should be (he grabbed a bunch of different colors). Her favorite was red, but she hadn’t been wearing it lately… At some point, Goten entered with dinner served on a platter and a jug of juice and sat with him while he whined. Together they decided a red sporty type car was probably best. Goten left again as he could finally further develop the frame and create appropriate car seats. By the time the plastic for the exterior had finished melting and cooling and he had molded and sanded, it was around sunrise. He tested and polished it up. Perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his watch. 6:24 am. The party started at 12:30 pm. Just enough time to shower, eat breakfast, package the present somehow, and get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He showered in the guest’s bathroom than his own so he wouldn’t wake Goten, but by the time he came out, he could already hear him bustling around in the kitchen. Once a farm boy, always a farm boy. He was an early riser, despite his denials, and only when Trunks pulled an all-nighter would they both be awake at this ridiculous hour. He walked to the kitchen and received his good morning kiss. He rested his head on his bare shoulder, thankful for his shirtlessness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you finish?” He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning comes fast, but I come faster.” Goten snickered. Wait, why? He repeated the words in his head a couple times. Oh. “Shut up! I just need some coffee!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you can stay up all night doesn’t mean you should.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said shut up,” he snapped. Goten just laughed louder. He pushed him off and made coffee, hopping onto the counter while he waited. He was surrounded by baking stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you making the cake now?” Goten nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A 6 tiered mirror glaze cake. This should be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to indulge himself and kept Goten company for a bit after breakfast, even helping out some (the most basic tasks only - he couldn’t cook or bake for shit and that was widely known), but mostly just licking whatever spoon Goten gave him and generally being a distraction. Eventually, he left to go figure out how to wrap the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be far too obvious in wrapping paper. He’d have to make a box out of some wood and paint it or something. Trunks could only hope she didn’t accidentally damage the car while trying to take it out of the box. Maybe he could volunteer to get it out… No, she probably wouldn’t hurt the car. Their dad had already trained her greatly in areas of control. Worries assuaged, he made the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once it was finished, a purple box he didn’t bother to adorn, he capsuled it and headed to their shared closet to start the long process of getting ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their walk-in closet was filled with haute couture. Niu Niu, Toldham, Lucci, Roschino, etc. He spent an hour rotating between a couple outfits before choosing another one altogether, a colorful Roschino piece with lots of yellow smiley faces. While vanity ran strong in the family (and he’d be damned if he or Goten was the most lazily dressed there), it was still his </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby </span>
  </em>
  <span>sister’s birthday party. A great time to wear a more unusual outfit. For his husband, Trunks went ahead and chose some Toldham since Goten was probably still busy with the cake. The pants were patterned with multicolored diamond shapes that glimmered in the light. It reminded him of stained glass. The shirt was something a little too long to be a crop top, with short sleeves that matched the pants. Trunks took a smiley face pin that came with his outfit and stuck it onto the shirt. He smiled. Now they were matching. Kind of. By the time he was choosing a cologne, Goten was running past him to take a shower. He left Goten’s clothes on the sink and went downstairs to take a look at his present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The finished product was a stunning six-tiered, light blue mirror glazed cake with a silver shimmer and decorated with white chocolate pearls. It was so fine he almost didn’t want to eat it, but he knew once they started everyone would want seconds. Trunks admired his work until Goten came down wearing the clothes laid out for him (and he looked beautiful, as always, but that was FAR too sappy to say out loud) and hair that was still dripping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They capsuled the cake, and off they went, soaring through the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at Capsule Corp, the party held in its very own backyard. They passed some paparazzi - thankfully only a small number since it wasn’t a tech release or a company celebration. Trunks allowed exactly 10 seconds for them before abruptly walking off again to catch up to Goten, who could never really be bothered to do anything for the camera. Goten was waiting for him before the doors, cake in his hands again. Together, they walked through the door and officially arrived at the party.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a huge affair, spanning the entire backyard. A huge tarp had been erected over a stage on one side, where a disco ball spun over a group of dancing kids. On the other side were more children playing generic birthday party games Trunks had been too saiyan to participate in as a kid. It appeared to already be in full swing despite starting roughly 15 minutes ago. Lots of eyes were on Goten, or rather, the cake he was carrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Goten handed off the cake to a startled Piccolo, an excited squeal sounded from the ground. He looked down just in time to see Bra wrap one arm around his leg and the other around Goten’s, hugging them with such force that he almost lost balance. She grinned up at them and stepped away. The birthday girl was dressed in a flashy gold holographic dress and a delicate necklace with a red daisy. Thank Kami it was red. Bra also wore a gold crown embedded with rubies atop her head that was so opulent, his mother must have commissioned someone hundreds of zeni for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> cake,” she asked, her eyes bright with childish joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Goten cooed at the same time Trunks snorted and said, “No, it’s mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted and stomped on his foot. It hurt a lot, but he would never show it. Goten smirked at him from the corner of his eyes and Trunks steadfastly ignored him. With Bra’s justice delivered, she went back to smiling. She did, however, pointedly hold Goten’s hand and led him personally to the buffet. He rolled his eyes. Whatever, it was crowded over there anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks walked over to another table that seemed to have been deemed the present table. Boxes of all shapes and sizes crowded it and a little pile had started on the floor. He uncapsuled his present and placed it on the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to join his father and stand awkwardly in a corner in solidarity when his mother ambushed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take supplies from my lab?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll replace it, don’t worry,” he sighed. She grinned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you stay up all night working on your sister’s present?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” He didn’t bother asking how she knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a sweet brother,” she teased, pinching his cheek. He scowled and shrugged her off. There were </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little boy brushed too close to him and tripped over Trunks’ shoe. He caught the boy before he could fall, but the boy squirmed out of his grasp and ran off again without acknowledgment, apparently very determined to join a dance with some cartoon mascot Trunks couldn’t recognize for the life of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made sure there was plenty of food for the guests and you saiyans. Go get some,” his mother urged, a bright smile on her face. She patted his back before walking over to a servant trying to get her attention. He ended up doing so, grabbing 4 plates and piling them up. Trunks wandered over to his father and they nodded to each other in greeting before allowing the silence to settle peacefully over them while he ate. His father’s resting face scared away almost all guests, leaving them with a huge berth. There was nothing to do besides watch the celebration unfold and it was boring in a children’s party sort of way. The most entertaining part was watching Bra or Pan do something clearly inhuman and watching the other kids either recoil or gasp in awe. Eventually, Goten joined them, bringing Gohan (and Piccolo) with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trunks! How’s marriage with my brother?” His face heated a little. They had gotten married earlier this year and while Goten and Gohan saw each other fairly frequently, it had been a while since he and Gohan had been able to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he mumbled. Really, it was pure happiness and left him with a deep sense of contentment towards the world, but that was hardly something he could say to a table full of warriors. Goten smiled and squeezed his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice to hear,” Gohan said, sounding remarkably genuine despite the generic response. Trunks nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wedding anniversary is coming up.” Annnnd he was already focusing on Videl. Whatever held Trunks back from such open affection clearly had no effect on Gohan (or Goten, at times). He blamed parentage. Gohan talked about his plans, a trip to an icy wonderland that just so happened to contain the largest library in the north. Conversation flowed freely then, mostly from the brothers and Trunks, Piccolo and Vegeta occasionally tossing in an opinion of their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the party started to wind down and slices of cake were passed around, having been on display for a few hours now. Bra ate hers with saiyan speed, clearly eager to start opening her presents. Trunks savored the cake, whispering his compliments to the baker until he blushed. His greatly spoiled sister received everything from clothes to video games to books. Finally, she reached his present. She opened it with little effort, tearing through the wooden panels easily to the disturbance of some parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trunks could really appreciate it now. A stylish little red sports car with a high gloss finish. The seats were a soft black leather and he had even gotten a pair of cherries made from felt as a rearview mirror decoration. Everyone gasped, even some adults, and he struggled to control his smile. Bra screamed in delight and threw herself at him in a tight hug, enveloping him in her soft floral perfume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday,” he whispered in her ear. She squeezed him tighter. A flash went off and he glared at his mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bra let go, grabbing Pan’s hand and hopping into the car. She figured out how to work it with a classic Briefs quickness and off they went, sending people scrambling out of the way and running over the shoes of those that weren’t quick enough, including a whole small child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party ended soon after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame the car got taken from her so quickly,” Goten murmured once they had returned home. They were cuddling on the couch, one of Trunks’ arms resting on his chest, reaching up to play idly with a loose lock of his husband’s hair. A movie was playing on TV but Trunks was already starting to feel the effects of his sleepless night now that there was no urgency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’ll get it back by tomorrow,” he yawned. “She’ll find where mom hid it and flaunt it to everyone at Capsule Corp and no one will take it from her again because we spoil her too much.” He closed his eyes, deciding Goten’s shoulder </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>comfortable enough to be his pillow. The last thing he felt before falling into the grips of sleep was a soft kiss to his forehead. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember that time on Namek when Vegeta just did not sleep for like 4 days straight? And then he took like a 30 minute nap before fighting Freeza? I remember. Anyway, those brand names Trunks lists off are based on real brands so kudos to YOU if you can correctly guess all of them. Also when I looked up how long it took to make a mirror glaze cake, I got wildly different answers ranging from freezing it overnight to 50 minutes to 5 ½ hours. I went with the last one. </p><p>The other fics I plan for this week are NSFW and since those can't be posted on Tumblr and I don't have a Twitter, y'all'll just have to spot them here on ao3. </p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>